It must have been love
by nefftys
Summary: it has been 3 years that the 815 Oceanic fly passengers got rescued . Kate has been in jail for 2 and a half years and doesnt know anything about the others but this is soon gonna change...Skate of course
1. Chapter 1

It must have been love

hey guys, this is going to be my first fic, and i have to tell you that Im spanish so english is not my first language so sorry if there are little grammar mistakes, so anyway here i leave you a little prolog

It has been 3 years since tehy passengers of the 815 Oceanic fly got rescued, thay got rescued just after Sawyer come back from the other side of the island, so all after episodie 10 hasnt happened. Kate has spent the las 2 years and a half in prison .She is living in LA for about 3 months and is working as a shop assistant in a clothes shop, she is very happy cause she has serve her sentence and is now free, but she is missing something well better said someone .

She doesnt know anything about the other people of the island but that is soon gonna happen.

Ok guys this is the prologue, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hot and sunny day here in LA but Kate doesnt bother it cause for the first time in a long she was actually happy, she was free, she has a job in which she has good friends but she misses a lot some people of the island and she wish she knew anything about them, well anything about him, but who was she kidding it has been 3 years since the island probably he was anywhere making a lot of money with his con cause she was sure he hasnt change a bit about that,she still remember what he once told her in the island " once a criminal, always a criminal" but he was so wrong cause now she wasnt a criminal anymore and he would have to eat his words cause maybe this words still could be useful for him but not her , not anymore

She still was in her own thought when a voice woke her.

-"Hi Kate, hot day today ,dont you think? "it was Marga a good friend from the shop where they work together,

-"yeah Marga it is, but its better than being lock up, so i dont mind". Actually Marga knows all about her, they knew each other when Kate come to LA looking for a new place where to began a new live, she helped her to find a house where to live and this job, and Kate hasnt been more grateful, so they became good friends

-"Well just that you are so happy and that hot doesnt bother you, why dont you go to this guy and help him?" Marga said.

-"Of course, it is why they pay me, contrary to some lazy ass as you, i dont mind wrok a little" She is with a little joke.

-"You are a viper you know that?" sometimes i wonder why im your friend" Marga says

she stung the tongue out at her and said -"cause you love me , and cant live without me, of course" she said smiling,

-"Well tell me what is this man looking for?" Kate asked

-"He wants a tux, he said he is the besta man of a wedding , and if he doesnt wear something elegant, the groom is going to kill him, literally"

-"Wooo i think he must be in some problem then, is better ill go help him"

-"ok sweety"

She walked to the man, she only could see his back but he was tall and dark haired and skinned, and good body she was sure anything he´ll wears would be fine

-"Sorry Sir, can i help you"? she asked, the man still back to her

-"Oh yeah i was looking for a...Kate????he said a little speechless when he turns back

-"Oh My God Sayid? what are you doing here?

-"well im looking for a tux a friend is going to marry nad im the best man, told me this was one of the better place to find anything elegant"

-"yeah of course, dont worry about that, im going to find you the best"

They spent an hour talking about everything while he tried tux after tux,after a little bit and so many tux tries after they decided athat the grey one was the best for him.

-"well this is perfect Kate , i like it a lot"

-"im glad you like it, true be told you seem too much elegant"

-Oh thanks Lord cause if i not he´ll kill me"

-"dont worry , im sure your friend will like it a lot"

-"where and when is the wedding?"

-"Is the next saturday , in a rach on the outskirts, but some of us are going to go there tomorrow Monday with the fiance and spend there all the week"

-"woo it sound too funny"

-"you know, you should come"

-"to the ranch and the wedding, i dont think im a stranger"

-" dont worry about that, you are going to go with me, as my date cause i dont have any and my friend is always mocking me,but dont worry nothing romantic as a friend,come on it is going to be fun and we can catch up a little more"

-" I really dont know Sayid"

-"dont say more, i´ll pick up you tomorrow at 4 p.m, and i wont accept a no "

-"ok see you tomorrow then"

The next day kate was a little nervous, she has packed a few things cause she was gonna be there all week, and also she has bought a beautiful dress in the shop to the wedding cause if Sayid has said it was gonna be elegant she wasnt gonna go with a pair or jeans and a top. When she was finishing the details she heard a horn.

-" hey Kate, how are you, im glad you havent changed your mine"

-"well how can I if you wont accept a no as a answer" she said in a funny tone

-"exactly, you´ll see, you are not gonna regret it"

After and hour driving she asked him

-"are you sure your friend is not gonna mind me there, after all is his wedding and im a stranger"

-"dont worry, he wont mind, and beside he told me i can bring who i want so..."

-"well at least tell me his name, to know smething about him"

-"mmm his name is... is... Sawyer"

-


	3. Chapter 3

it cant be happening

OMG this cant be happening, i must have heard him wrong, did he said Sawyer ...no no it has to be wrong, Sawyer is not the tipical married guy he doesnt want commiment, he has never had a relationship, he always has one night stand, that is ,i have heard him wrong, it has to be that, please God it has to be that

Kate was in her own world thinking about what Sayid has said, her head was a mess, it was gonna exploded any time soon.

-"Kate?? are you ok? you seems pale?

-"ummm? oh yeah yeah im good a little sickness thats all

-"oh right, is a little hot here, i´ll put the air conditioning.better?

-"yeah right" great now im freezing cause i didnt know what to tell him when he asked me if i was ok,Kate thougt, this trip is going worst that i thougt

-"well what do yu think? Sawyer? could you imagined him married when we were on the island? cause i seriously couldnt, but anyway here i am being his best man, other thing i wouldnt imagine as in millions years.

That is the final confirmation, Sawyer engaged, my Sawyer engaged? well technically he was never my Sawyer but even so OMG this has to be a nightmare, after 3 long years wanting to know something, even if the least bit and when i know something it has to be this,i cant breathe,i think im gonna..

-"stop"

-"what?

-"stop the damm car"

it only take time to pull the car over the verge when i was outside vomiting all my stomach,

-"Kate, Kate are you ok?

-"yeah im fine, sorry?

-"it is ok, dont worry, do you want to stop for a while? maybe a coffe?

-"no thanks, i think it is better if we keep going.

-"are you sure?

-"yeah, yeah sure

-"ok lets go then

we continued for a little in silence, i was dying to know all about it, but at the same was afraid to ask to, what was she like, how they met,and more important did he loves her?? of course he loves her you idiot he is going to marry her, did you think that why he flirted with you back on the island he was in love with you? this is Sawyer we are talking here, he flirts even with a mop,,she was going crazy, she needs to know, and here she was

-"Sayid?

-"mmm?

-"tell..tell me what happened

-"what do you mean?

-"well i dont know, how did you guys become friends, and Sawyer engaged come on dont tell me this isnt a little crazy cause we both know him and.

-"yeah,yeah i know but you have to know that he has changed Kate a lot, when we got rescued some of us realised we have another chance ,you know? we have survived a plain crash, it is something to reconsider what you have do in your life, as Sawyer as I were very lonely after the island, we have no families nothing to cling to,little by little we started to know each other, and more important to trust in each other something so difficult to people like us that always have been on our own.

-"Wooo" it is difficult to beleive knowing how you two got so badly with the other on the island.

-"I know beleive me when i sai that it caught unawares me too, but i have always respected him i knew he has had issues in his past,but know i know everything about him and the same for him and i know he is a pain in the ass but i would never let anyone to hurt him

-"Wooo it it is cute"

-"Come on Kate"

-"No seriously" It is good to find that you two are this close "

-"Yeah it is"

-"Well tell me, how end Sawyer engaged, i know you said he has changed a lot, but this is something i could never imagined nor in this life"

-"About a year ago we started to have problems in our business, i havent tell you we have made a lot of money writing books about our experience on the island, but anyway we had some legal problems and we hired this sophisticated lawyer, she helped us a lot and after a while she began to show interest in Sawyer, in principle he doesnt seem interested which is weird cause you know him, i asked him if there was another woman or something but he said there wasnt but i always thought that something hold him back as he has something or someone in his head i dont know"...at this Kate stomach did a flip-flop , could it be he was thinking of her? "but then after a month or so he started to go out with her nothing serious,only for fun, but 2 months ago he tell me he has asked her to marry him, i was are you crazy or something but he said he isnt a muchacho anymore and he wants a family and children,i told him if he was sure she is the perfect woman for him but he told me that it doesnt matter he once found the perfect woman but the moment was lost,they wasnt meant to be togethe,r there were to many issues between them, i never thought who he refered but what i know is that he could never love Emily as he loves this misterious woman.

At this Kate´s heart was beating with such strenght that she thought Sayid could heard it, he said the moment was lost,and it was all her fault if only she has asked him to stay that night near the fire, now it could be her marrying him next saturday and nor some stupid lawyer which he doesnt love, she has ruined his life and her too which her insecurities and now she has to live with it

-"Well here we are, are you ready to meet them after 3 years? said Sayid making Kate go back to reality

She force a smile and munbled to herself

-"As if I could be "

Well guys here it is the 2º chapter, sorry for the grammar mistakes but it is too difficult to me to put in english what i want to sai in Spanish without to lose or change all the meaning

Im not ver happy with this chapter but i want to show how he decided to marry and his friendship with Sayid, anyway tell me your coment all of them, critics too , cause always can learn from a critic , and how you like this to continue or your ideas i might consider them


End file.
